


Маленький помощник

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Law & Order, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Через день после выхода из психиатрического отделения у Джастина Кэпшоу появляется цель в жизни. Для его больницы это наверняка рекорд.





	Маленький помощник

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** 154\. Успех в воспитании зависит от отсталости воспитанников.
> 
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Смерть персонажа.

Четвертого июля в жизни Джастина Кэпшоу происходит целых два знаменательных события.   
  
Во-первых, его выпускают из психбольницы. «Это больше похоже на амнистию по случаю праздника», – шутит он в палате, собирая сумку, но шутки, естественно, никто не понимает.  
  
Во-вторых – он видит Капитана Америку. Тот стоит на высокой эстраде в центре города, вокруг которой колышется праздничная толпа. В эту толпу случайно затесался и Джастин, с полудня – нормальный и полноценный член Американского общества, вот только Лафферти так от него и не отцепились. Пожелали все вместе пойти на праздник. Но теперь ему нет дела до Лафферти. Он раскрыл рот (папа сказал бы – ворона залетит) и внимает Капитану, которого считал погибшим.  
  
– Я считаю, – чеканит Стив Роджерс, – что мы должны поступать правильно, как бы трудно это порой ни было. Ведь в глубине души каждый из нас знает, как это – правильно.   
  
Джастин знает – у Капитана Америки слова не расходятся с делом. Одно из любимых воспоминаний детства – как они с отцом сидят в гостиной на ковре, по которому разбросаны разноцветные комиксы, и отец читает ему про приключения Капитана и Баки. Повзрослев, Джастин сам начал покупать комиксы на карманные деньги, и теперь уже – читать вслух папе. «Понимаешь, что мне нравится, сынок, в этом комиксе хорошие ребята – по настоящему хорошие. Нет этой новомодной относительности, о которой тебе рассказывают в школе. Белое – это белое, а черное – это черное, а в жизни очень важно определять, что добро, а что зло».   
  
Джастин смаргивает слезы. Отца убили в тюрьме. Ему доложили об этом так называемые мать и сестра. Глаза жжет, но он не должен плакать. Вот Баки, помощник Капитана Америки, еще в детстве потерял всю семью, но не плакал.   
  
Никто и не подумал сказать Джастину, что Капитан вернулся из мертвых. Как будто это не заслуживало упоминания.   
  
Джастин возвращается с праздника оглушенным. Он ночует у Лафферти. Ему пришлось начать общаться с ними – иначе не признали бы здоровым. Его «мать» все время шмыгает носом и говорит, как она рада. Как будто он на самом деле мог быть этой женщине сыном. Но в отведенной ему комнатке есть телевизор, и Джастин забывает обо всем: канал за каналом крутит на повторе выступление Капитана Америки. Приходится ждать следующего дня, чтобы улизнуть в интернет-кафе. Джастин читает про воскрешение Стива Роджерса, про Мстителей, про атаку на Нью-Йорк. И тогда до него доходит: у Капитана больше нет его Баки. Сам он проснулся – в чужом времени, в чужом веке, – а его юный друг похоронен где-то в прошлом.  
  
Кэп должен чувствовать, будто лишился правой руки. Как сам Джастин себя чувствует без папы.   
  
Как-то раз они вдвоем ездили в Вашингтон и ходили в Смитсоновский музей. Папа сказал тогда, что Джастин похож на Баки. Пусть не на комиксного озорника, а на его прообраз, реального Джеймса Барнса, но так даже лучше.  
  
Через день после выхода из психиатрического отделения у Джастина Кэпшоу появляется цель в жизни. Для его больницы это наверняка рекорд.  
  
Сперва он собирался пожить у Лафферти пару недель, отъесться, разжиться одеждой, а потом собрать все деньги в доме и отправиться куда глаза глядят. Но Капитан говорит: «Надо поступать правильно». «А то отшлепаю», – добавляет он лично для юного Баки. Вернее, для Джастина – Баки с ним теперь нет...  
  
И Джастин все делает правильно. Он просит старшую Лафферти послать его учиться в Университет Джорджа Вашингтона. Придумывает целую историю о том, почему так важно попасть именно туда. Получается так складно, что эту же историю он выкладывает в заявлении на поступление. Он знает, что его просьбу одобрят: жизнь не может бесконечно оставаться несправедливой.   
  
Получив долгожданное письмо, ночью он сбегает из дома и добирается до их с отцом тайника. Заброшенный сарай никто не трогал, и Джастин откапывает ящик и достает на свет божий «Ругер», спрятанный отцом «на черный день». Джастин прижимает винтовку к себе. Она родная, и Джастину кажется, будто он слышит папино дыхание и ощущает прикосновение его теплой твердой руки. Джастин умудряется увезти оружие в студенческом чемоданчике.  
  
Он перебирается в Вашингтон, заверив Лафферти, что будет навещать их и обязательно посещать терапевта. В своей комнате в общежитии он делает алтарь с папиной фотографией – лучше, чем безымянная могила в тюрьме – и покупает в «Гудвиле» огромный стол. На столе компьютер почти погребен среди распечаток, вырезанных из газет заметок о «Мстителях» и о Роджерсе и дневников наблюдений. Комиксы Джастин аккуратно складывает в шкафу. Он не собирается сразу показываться Капитану Америке. Сначала он должен доказать – и ему, и себе, – что достоин быть его помощником. Но когда-нибудь они обязательно встретятся. У Стива Роджерса взгляд такой же добрый, как у отца.  
  
Папа говорил, у Джастина терпение снайпера, благодаря этому он не умер от скуки в больнице, и оно же помогает установить график передвижений Капитана. Теперь Джастин может его прикрывать. Приходится достать пистолет: с винтовкой в руках не очень побегаешь у обелиска, и деревьев тут нет. Но трата на оружие окупается в тот день, когда Джастин видит подозрительного человека, который пристально вглядывается в подбегающего все ближе Капитана. Руку он держит в кармане. Джастину хватает одного тихого выстрела; сотрудник ГИДРы валится в траву, а Джастин уходит спокойным прогулочным шагом. Камеры не засекли его лицо – он всегда бегает, укрыв голову капюшоном.   
  
После по телевизору передают новость о хладнокровном убийстве журналиста, а у Джастина екает сердце – могло ли быть так, чтобы Капитан подумал: «Это Баки»? Ведь он вряд ли привык, что того нет на свете, и, поняв, что кто-то прикрывал ему спину, наверняка подумает о боевом товарище. И когда они встретятся, Джастин скажет: «Я не возражаю, чтобы ты считал меня Баки. Можно, я буду называть тебя Стивом?»  
  
Покупка пистолета сказывается на финансах. Он думает о поисках новой работы, и как раз в это время на него выходит мафия. Местный дон обещает неплохие деньги, покровительство и непыльные контракты. Джастин сперва думает отказаться – Капитан Америка бы такого не одобрил. Но ведь мафиози не станут нанимать его, чтоб он устранял честных людей. Их интересуют такие же бандиты, как они, да еще продажные политики и проныры-журналисты – папа говорил, они ничем не лучше. Значит, Джастин будет только помогать правосудию.  
  
На деньги, полученные за выполнение первого контракта, он покупает коллекционное издание первого номера комиксов про Капитана Америку и Баки. Он покажет Кэпу этот номер, когда они встретятся, и скажет: «Помнишь?»  
  
Деньги от остальных убийств уходят на обогащение арсенала. Из общежития Джастин переезжает в центр города. Его окна выходят прямо на квартиру Капитана. Теперь он может наблюдать за Стивом Роджерсом беспрепятственно, наставив бинокль. У Стива полупустая квартира и, кажется, полупустая жизнь, его до боли хочется утешить.  
  
Джастин продолжает ходить на учебу, улыбается однокурсникам, регулярно посещает психолога, ездит к Лафферти почти на каждый праздник. Отцу вряд ли понравились бы люди, с которыми Джастин вынужден якшаться, но он наверняка гордился бы сыном – тем, как он сумел всех провести. И Капитан наверняка будет гордиться.  
  
Его слежка за Капитаном снова дает плоды: на одной из операций, куда призывают Роджерса, Джастин страхует его из окна ближайшего здания. Когда кто-то из бандитов в черном собирается бросить гранату в здание школы, откуда Мстители вычищают террористов, он отстреливает ему руку вместе с гранатой.   
  
Он говорит терапевту, что чувствует себя счастливым. «Теперь мне есть, ради кого жить». Так странно – говорить ему правду.   
  
А потом все летит к такой-то матери. Он уезжает к Лафферти и возвращается слишком поздно, чтобы узнать – на Капитана начата охота. Успевает только из своего окна заметить, что квартира у того пустая, и похоже, там кто-то побывал. Он впадает в панику, мечется, не знает, что делать. Папа (Капитан?) железным голосом говорит у него в голове: «Успокойся», и помогает совладать с собой. И все равно к заварушке на мосту он опаздывает, у него нет времени занять позицию, он просто достает укрытую под плащом винтовку и стреляет, воспользовавшись общим испугом. Но пулю сносит ветром, и она отскакивает от руки убийцы, будто та – железная. А потом убийца оборачивается, и Джастин ловит на себе взгляд – равного равному. Снайпера – снайперу, и по этому взгляду Джастин понимает: ему конец. И не удивляется, когда что-то больно толкает в грудь.  
  
Он заползает за машину. Ему просто нужно перевести дух, попробовать остановить кровь. Ничего еще не потеряно. Джастину не страшно. Кэп обязательно придет и поможет, вот только разберется с врагами. Может, потом и отшлепает, пусть. Шум драки, визг тормозов, грохот доносятся будто издалека, а вот сердце тяжело и громко стучит в ушах. Ничего, думает Джастин, изо всех сил зажимая рану.  
  
Капитан Америка всегда возвращается за своим Баки. Надо только подождать.


End file.
